villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonolenov
Bonolenov is an antagonist from the manga and anime Hunter x Hunter. He is a member of the Phantom Troupe. Biography Bonolenov was born into the Gyudondond tribe. From birth, his body was pierced to create holes, in order to use with his combat technique. At some point, he was recruited by Chrollo Lucilfer into the Phantom Troupe. Bonolenov was with the rest of the troupe in Yorknew city as they planned to attack the mafia's auction. Unlike the other troupe members, he did not play a large role in this story arc. He stayed behind when the troupe attacked the auction and Uvogin was captured. He was present when Gon and Killua were captured and brought to the hideout. While Bonolenov helped massacre the mafia, his role was not shown as much as the other troupe members. After Chrollo was captured, he witnessed Pakunoda sacrifice herself in order to use memory bomb to give information about Kurapika to the original members of the Troupe. In Greed Island, Bolonelov helped recruit a Nen Exorcist to Heal Chrollo. When the Chimera Ant Zazan took over Meteor City, Bonolenov joined the troupe to defeat the ants. He battled against one of the ants, and unraveled his bandages to use his dance technique, which involved air travelling through the holes in his body to attack his opponent. When his opponent mocked his tribe, Bolonelov used a powerful attack called Jupiter in order to kill his opponent. He then watched Feitan kill Zazan. After Hisoka killed Shalnark and Kortopi, Bolonelov joined the rest of the troop to hunt Hisoka on the Black Whale. He and Shizuku joined Chrollo to look for Hisoka. He criticized Shizuku for suggesting that everyone written in Chrollo's book dies (which would mean that Chrollo is responsible for Shalnark's death). Appearance Bonolenov looks like a mummy, and is covered from head to foot in bandages. He wears boxing gloves. When the bandages are removed, it is seen that his body is pierced with several holes. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe. However, during his brief fight against a Chimera Ant, Bonolenov presents himself as a graceful warrior. He speaks in a formal and regal manner, and displays pride regarding his tribe. Unlike the other Troupe members, Bonolenov doesn't revel in fighting and killing, only doing so when provoked. When he is, he calmly displays both power and confidence. Bonolenov has good relationships with his fellow members, as seen when he competes with Phinks on who should fight Zazan next. He is also nicknamed "Bono" in the Troupe, showcasing a familial bond between them. Powers & Abilities Like the rest of the Phantom Troupe, is Bonolenov a very skilled Nen user. He has created a group of Hatsu abilities called Battle Cantabile for himself to use. They're activated when he play their song with the holes on his body. '''Battle Cantabile: The Prologue '''allows him to conjure a suit of armor and a spear onto himself, '''Battle Cantabile: Jupiter '''allows him to surround himself in a giant sphere of aura, which then hurdles at the target at the speed of sound, and '''Battle Cantabile: Metamorphosen '''makes it so that he can transform himself to any number of things depending on the conditions. Bonolenov is a conjurer, which means that he has a greater efficency in creating objects out of his Nen than non-conjurers. Gallery Chap 377 - Spiders moving out.png Bonolenov 3.png|Hunter × Hunter 1999 Bonolenov1.gif Bonolenov 0.0.png Bonolenov.jpg Genei_bono.jpg Bonolenov_Chimera_ant_arc_design.jpg Bonolenov_bandage_2011.png Battle_Cantabile_The_Prologue.png Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters